Chiyoko
by ellana-chan
Summary: A mysterious past, a unknown age, and a missing memory. Chiyoko's her name but theres only one person that knows that, who is this person, is she even alive and why did she care so much about Chi. Rated M for language.


This is my first story, i apologize for any bad grammer or spelling mistakes, feedback = helpful.  
hateful comments of pure hate= not helpful.I hope you all enjoy my story and thanks for reading

**Chiyoko**

"Chiyoko! Run!" I wake up in a cold sweat, the fresh air only making it worse. Once again I wake up from that same dream. A mysterious girl stands in front of me, and a loaded gun. She gets shot once then screams at me to run away as she holds off the attacker. I still have no idea who she is or if that dream even happened. Or why she called me that, no one knows my full name, not until their dead anyways. With a stretch I sit up, move my hair out of my one good eye, and observe the view from the rooftop I'd been sleeping on. To my right there's a few guys in cars chasing after a car with money flowing out the back. To my left, there's some lady getting mugged, it's always like this on Saturdays. Not my problem though because it's my day off today anyways.  
"Chi come in, can you hear me? I repeat, Chi come in can you hear me?" and there goes my day,  
"Yes Commander I can hear you loud and clear."  
"Oh good, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you on your day off but we need you. You see we sent in our A squad to investigate a nearby mafia's hideout, and well we haven't heard from them since."  
"I understand I'll be there as fast as I can so don't worry too much commander. Chi signing off"  
With that I sit up, pull my sniper from my back, my pistols already where they should be. And hide my ak-47 in my coat. Getting into position I ready my sniper, putting my good eye into the scope. Aim at the tire of the car that's being chased, and fire one, then the second shot. With that the car has been forced to a stop, the cops arresting the criminals. With that done I put my sniper back on my back, walk over to the edge of the roof. The winds picked up, forcing my sky blue hair to flow uncontrollably with it. I contemplate waiting for it to die down a little, but there's one more thing I have to take care of. With that thought set aside I casually step of the ledge, falling from the 2 story building. I land on a passing white van which is conveniently going in the direction I'm heading. With my stop coming up I jump and land right in front of an alley.  
"I SAID GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!" The guys threatening that old lady still, I figured since my day offs already ruined I might as well help. He's got a knife pointed at the poor old lady. The idiot hasn't even noticed me, and as he continues to threaten the lady that's now crying on the ground, back against the wall, clutching her purse. I slowly walk forward, careful to not make a sound. As I get closer I pull out my pistols, grab some ammo from my headphones and load my guns.  
"Excuse me" I say, guns already aimed at his head. Turning around he seems unfazed.  
"Get lost kid!" And that's when the wind, blew the hair out of my other eye, reveling my eye patch. He finally realized who I really am, looking down at my bandana, only confirming his guess.  
"your… your.." with his confusion I run forward knocking the knife out of his hands and grabbing his hands tying them together, finding a water pipe I quickly tie his hands to that. With him out of the way I help the old lady up and ask for her phone dialing 911.  
"Yes, I'd like to report a mugging, the criminals at alley B tied up, and tied to a water pipe" before they can figure out who I am, I hang up. The cops don't exactly like me. Now with the small stuff out of the way I run down the other side of the alley, towards where my real job is.  
A few more car rides, and 3 alleys later, I arrive at a deserted building, it's a pale gray building made out of bricks. The windows have all been boarded up, but the door looks like it could be brand new, and with that I walk over to the entrance open it, only to find a dead body in front of me. I walk over it, or at least try to until I realize mostly because the deadmans hand grabbed my leg. That he isn't actually dead.  
"Chi..." he says coughing up blood, I don't know who he is, but if he knows who I am he must be a part of the A squad. I look him over once, realize he can't be saved then decide to listen to what he has to say.

"There, in the next room, they've got a bomb… .. Please Chi" he says with his last breath, and then he's gone. I turn my attention to the door at the end of the room. Reaching into my coat I check to make sure I have enough ammo, reload everything. Get my AK ready and walk over to the door. Deciding against a silent entrance, because they probably already knew I was coming. I kick the door open and get ready to run for cover. The second the door is open I'm attacked by a swarm of bullets. I swerve to the side as one skims the side of my face, the wound there already leaking blood. Taking cover next to the door frame I pull out a mirror, using it to see who's in the room. There's around 8 guys, some with AK's others some strange new breed of weapon.  
'Easy enough' I think to myself and aim what would seem wildly to the guys on the other side but perfectly to me. I hit 3 guys straight in the head, and two in the legs knocking then onto their knees. With 3 guys left in the room I reach into my coat, pull out my specially designed AK, and charge into the room. I fire hitting two more guys in the neck, chest, and arms. With only the boss left I pull out my own custom gun, it has no name. It's branded with my gang's logo. Its colour as black as night, with it in site the guy finally gets the hint that he's not going to win. With a last attempt he has the nerve to say

"Now come on chi, you don't want to hurt me? I mean we're the same." Who does he think he is, I aim straight at his head. I wear nothing but a blank stare and say.

"We'll never be the same." And with that I pull the trigger and end his life.  
With all the guards taken care of I remember the bomb, I quickly locate it hidden behind a milk crate, deactivate it. And turn around to meet a tall figure with a gun pointed at my head.  
"Well hello chi."  
End of chapter 1

Thanks for reading chapter one, please review and tell me if theres anything i should change or work on.  
This is my first time making a story like this :3 but i'd love to get a bunch a feedback that will help me get chiyoko in the right direction. and someday when i've got the story down i hope you buy my manga.  
all rights belong to me, along with the characters. I'll upload more, so don't worry


End file.
